


Crescent Eyes and Cheek Dimples

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first win, soft, the other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: Shownu thinks Kihyun has a pretty smile





	Crescent Eyes and Cheek Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> this was suppose to be a short fic for Kihyun's birthday that was posted by Shownu but I got busy so I only posted it now. hehehe hope yalls enjoy the fic!

Kihyun puts down his phone and looks at the person beside him.

 

Luckily they didn’t have a schedule on his birthday but everyone agreed to just have dinner together and spend the morning on their own. Some slept in and some went out.

 

“You think my smile is pretty?” he says

 

Shownu puts down his phone and smiles back “Of course. Haven’t I told you so many times?”

 

“Ah, you did?” Kihyun smiles shyly

 

Shownu nods “Remember when we were assigned as partners for No.Mercy?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I think we should use this song instead” Kihyun says

 

“No. I want to dance, let’s use this one instead” Shownu argues

 

“But you know dance isn’t my strong point. We have to work together”

 

“And you know that dancing is MY strong point. We have to let each other shine, yeah?”

 

They sigh in unison.

 

Kihyun continues to browse through the songs. He tries to look for a song that will both showcase his singing and Shownu’s dancing.

 

“Ah! This one!” Kihyun plays it out loud through the speakers

 

Shownu knows this song.

 

“Bang bang by Jessie J?”

 

“Yeah! It’s up beat so you can dance to it and the vocals are challenging. Also it’s well high up in the charts, everybody loves this song!” Kihyun says with a smile. The kind of smile where his eyes form into crescents and his cheek dimples show.

 

“Cute” Shownu says in whisper.

 

“What?” the younger inquires

 

“Nothing. I said it’s good. We can use this one” He coughs shyly.

This is the first time Kihyun gave him a smile like that. They weren’t quite on friendly terms, he’d seen it with other people but this one was his. It was directed at him and he’s the only one who can see it.

 

They did agree on what song to perform but it wasn’t a success entirely. They can both still remember the embarrassment of taking the critic both K.will and Hyolyn gave them.

 

* * *

 

 

“But you didn’t say that to me directly. I didn’t hear it, you mumbled it to yourself” Kihyun says with a pout

 

“Okay fair enough but like I said, I remember telling you several times and I can remember saying it to you again when we filmed the RUSH MV”

 

* * *

 

 

They were on an outdoor set that looked like where delinquents would hang out. They were filming for their latest comeback called “RUSH”.

Their outfits were kind of a street style complex. Shownu doesn’t understand but at least it’s not just all black anymore.

 

In this music video though they were encouraged to smile. Unlike in the Trespass music video, they had to act and look all tough and swag. Shownu thinks it’s easier said than done. He was better at poker faces or hard stares. Making wacky and goofy faces weren’t his specialty. He stood in the mirror trying to do the same over reacting smile his members do.

 

“Shownu hyung?”

 

Shownu turns around and sees Kihyun standing behind him.

 

“Oh hey” Shownu says facing back the mirror

 

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asks

 

“Ah, just practicing some facial expressions for the shoot” Shownu says trying to smile

 

“Hyung it’s like this!” Kihyun smiles like __that__ again. Like he’s the happiest person on earth. Shownu’s face heats up at this.

 

“O-oh. I s-see” He says but he doesn’t look at the mirror though. He doesn’t wanna face the mirror all red.

 

“Can I see?” Kihyun asks. “Like this!! Like this!” Kihyun shows him how to smile again.

 

“Ah you can do it so well” Shownu says but he looks away covering his face with his hand not wanting the younger to see the obvious blush.

 

* * *

 

 

“You said I do it so well but you didn’t say it was pretty” Kihyun says with his eyebrows raised

 

“How do you remember all of this?” Shownu asks while laughing

 

“Because I’d totally remember if you would call me pretty” Kihyun says

 

“and I did! Even when you dressed up as Yeojoo” the older replies

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah! It fits you, it really does!” Changkyun says on set

 

They were filming for the mini drama for MX-RAY and Kihyun was assigned to be the lead female role. He was wearing a wig with pigtails and was wearing a typical high school uniform.

 

“He does look cute” Jooheon agrees with the maknae. They both coo over Kihyun from a far knowing that their hyung will kick them if he hears it.

 

“Hyung! Shownu-hyung! Do you see Kihyun? Doesn’t this role fit him?” Jooheon asks

 

Shownu looks up from his script seeing Kihyun as Yeojoo. “Kihyun does everything to his utmost capability, of course he looks good in it”.

 

They shot the drama longer than they thought. Most of the scenes Kihyun and Shownu would laugh at each other, they can’t take it seriously as much as they would like too. Kihyun does make a pretty girl though.

 

 

They were all dressing down in the room. Kihyun had removed the wig and was in the process of removing his make up as well.

 

“Aww. Goodbye Miss Yeojoo, gone but never forgotten” the maknae says out loud

 

“Yah! Stop that! Wearing this wig is so irritating and hot. Why don’t you be Yeojoo” Kihyun scoffs

 

“Ah but you’re really beautiful especially when you had that smile on your face. You did your role perfectly! Right everyone?” Wonho says loudly to ask the others

 

Everyone nods and compliments Kihyun even more.

 

* * *

 

 

“That one you didn’t even speak to me about directly. You just spoke along with everyone else. I practically can’t even hear you at that point”

Kihyun fights the urge to roll his eyes

 

“Ah really? Sorry about that but this time ok, I know this one time I really said it. Remember our first win?” Shownu says

 

“Of course, how can I forget? You cried so much” Kihyun giggles

 

* * *

 

 

They were all crying so hard. Wonho can’t even stop whining at this point. Minhyuk and Changkyun kept hugging and comforting each other. Hyungwon was facing a wall crying to himself. They finally won a music show award. It took so many years of hard work and sleepless nights to get here.

 

Shownu went around hugging and patting each member on their backs. As a leader, he had to be the pillar of the group but he can’t help the tears running down his face. He was so proud of his members, they have endured so much to get here.

 

They were all rounded up for a group photo and a short vlive. Of course they wouldn’t forget monbebe. They did a full bow on vlive to thank fans and staff and everyone who supported and believed in them.

 

They had to rest when they got home at the dorm. A photoshoot was scheduled early the following day. He patted everyone’s back once again before they retreat in their own rooms to sleep. He goes to the kitchen to drink some water and sees Kihyun standing there.

 

“Kihyun?” he calls softly

 

Kihyun is startled and turns around to wipe his tears.

 

“Kihyunnie, are you okay?” Shownu walks to him closer

 

“Y-yeah. I’m just.. overwhelmed. I can’t believe we finally won” he says facing Shownu

 

“I know. I can’t believe it too but it happened. It really happened because we all worked hard. Because YOU worked hard, our main vocal, our pride” Shownu says with a smile while rubbing Kihyun’s arms

 

“nooooooo…” Kihyun whines “You’re going to make me cry again” he says as he sniffs and tries to hold back the tears.

 

Shownu cups the younger’s face in his hands.

 

“Don’t cry, baby. It’s all true”

 

“And you, our leader. You worked so hard. You worked harder than all of us. You went on so many shows and guestings without a wink of sleep and yet you always stay humble and share every reward with us.” Kihyun says as he hugs Shownu. He continues to cry softly on his leader’s chest and Shownu just strokes his back to comfort him.

 

“Baby, don’t cry anymore please? I wanna see you smile” Shownu requests

 

Kihyun parts himself a little bit from Shownu to look up. He takes a deep breath and tries his best to smile just as Shownu requested.

 

“There we go. That’s what I want to see. I wanna always see you happy, baby” Shownu says as he wipes the smaller one’s tears on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

“I guess that was a close one but __still__ you didn’t say I was pretty” Kihyun remembers that night. It was one of the few moments when they were pretty open with their affection at the dorm since everyone else had gone to bed.

 

“Okay okay. I’m sorry. So I haven’t said that your smile is pretty before today” Shownu says apologetically

 

“But from today on I will” Shownu faces Kihyun and cups his face and gives him an Eskimo kiss.

 

They both smile at the same time. Kihyun blushes at this and Shownu continues to pepper his face with little pecks so he can see the __prettiest smile in the entire universe.__  


End file.
